Gluttonous for you
by UlquiorraCuatroEspada
Summary: Grimmjow is a tired businessman with a persistent stalker who just wants to relax, so what happens when he catches a delicious berry at a nightclub? And how does his boss and stalker react to the new addition to Grimmjow's life? Yaoi. GrimmIchi.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first fully fledged fan-fiction. This will be the first time that I will be attempting to write a full story- I have written some drabbles and oneshots in the past for friends, but never have I attempted this. I warn you all, dear readers, that this story is currently unbeta'd, so please forgive me for the occasional grammatical or spelling error. English is not my first language!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of the characters involved in this story excluding a potential OC that I may introduce in the future. All characters in this story are the legal age limit. No underage sex.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (man on man relations), swearing, stalking, some mature themes. A perverted Grimmjow. If you do not wish to read the former themes, I suggest that you stop reading this fan fiction now, I don't wish to offend you.**

**Without further ado, I present to you the prologue of **_**Gluttonous For You.**_

'**Gluttonous For You'**

**Written by UlquiorraCuatroEspad****a**

_Prologue_

_Third Person POV._

Grimmjow liked to walk- to him it re-emphasised the fashionably working-class credentials he'd adopted as a young man when he had first been sent sprawling into the real world after finishing school. Admittedly, these had been carved down over the years until only two remained- working out and just plain working.

His stride was brisk and purposeful as he stepped out against the light summer breeze and it hardly faltered as he nipped around the corners of the streets before making his way up the street that would eventually led to his apartment complex. Marching out of the alleyway his determined gait was brought to a sudden halt as he came face to face with his screwed-up fan base leader- the sexually confused psychotic fan.

Or 'Luppi' as his parents had called him.

"Hi Grimmy!" he said, his voice extremely feminine and annoyingly familiar, his accent strangely cosmopolitan and yet still highly dangerous.

"Hn," Grimmjow mumbled. He'd tried pushing past him once but he'd doggedly kept up with him the whole length of the main street, across two railway systems and through the main shopping complex, screaming out "Please wait, please wait" at the top of his high-pitched voice, before finally trapping him in one of the shops nearby his house.

_How did he always know where he was? Where he was going to be? _He had always been able to find him in the most unlikely places over the last few months.

"Just a couple things for you to sign today," he said with a large smile pulled over her face as he delved into his large shoulder bag.

He wasn't a psycho really, just a tad...obsessed with him.

Grimmjow scrawled "Best Wishes, Grimmjow Jeagurejaques" across it with such venom that he almost tore the glossy paper.

"Thank you," said the psychotic Luppi, oblivious to his anger, neatly folding the photos and placing them back in his bag.

"Whatever." Grimmjow spat, promptly turning on his heel and walking back up the street, leaving a whining Luppi in the centre of the street. Scrubbing a hand through his unruly blue locks, Grimmjow let out a frustrated breath.

God did he need to get laid.

With that thought in mind, Grimmjow decided that the best option was to go out and get drunk, maybe find someone to share the bed with tonight. He usually didn't drink that much this early in the night without some pretence at celebrating something, but he supposed that getting away from Luppi unscathed was a fair enough reason to. Ulquiorra would probably have something important to say to him about his future actions, which meant that there was going to be trouble; which meant he rather be insensible and buzzed with alcohol.

On the upper floor of the spacious suite of offices his company rented in central Tokyo, Ulquiorra sat behind his wooden desk in his sharply cut business suit and green tie, and began to rehearse the speech that he would more than likely need to make tomorrow morning when Grimmjow turned up still hung-over. It was sober, dispassionate and fair, a speech by which would uphold his honour and pride, a speech that would inform Grimmjow just how much he despised the blue haired man and his insensitive actions.

Ulquiorra let the breath that he had been holding pass his duel coloured lips and he turned to look out the large glass windows that lined the entire length of the wall. When was the last time that he had stopped working and just had fun? Ulquiorra furrowed his brow slightly before dismissing the idea entirely. If he, the great stoic and emotionless Ulquiorra Cifer did not stoop to the levels that the narcissistic Grimmjow did. No, he was far greater than that, and he had the position and business to prove it.

With one last glance at the city lights that twinkled belong him, Ulquiorra grabbed his suit jacket and switched off the lights before resigning himself to another lonely night with just him and his cat, Muricielago.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the first section of Gluttonous For You. Please do look out for the next upcoming chapter. If you have any plot suggestions or corrections to make, or even if you just want to drop me a word to let me know what you think so far, please don't hesitate to drop a review. **

**Please do watch out for the next chapter!**

**~UlquiorraCuatroEspada.**


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of the characters involved in this story excluding an OC that I have introduced. All characters in this story are the legal age limit. No underage sex.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (man on man relations), swearing, stalking, some mature themes. A perverted Grimmjow. An OC. If you do not wish to read the former themes, I suggest that you stop reading this fan fiction now; I don't wish to offend you.**

_Chapter one. Wild Strawberries._

_Third Person POV._

Grimmjow lit a cigarette as he waited outside _Hueco Mundo, _the most popular club in Tokyo for his best friend to get his lazy arse off the couch and onto the sidewalk which he now stands. Minutes passed as Grimmjow watched people enter the club dressed in their most showy gear only to stumble out moments later drunk off their arses and giggling uncontrollably.

And why wasn't he doing the same thing? Because his bloody friend Nnoitra was taking his god damned sweet time travelling a couple blocks. Grimmjow closed his eyes and rubbed his brow in an effort to try and calm the headache that was threatening to start near his temples.

"Yo, Grimm!" The said blue-haired man cracked open an eye to see the man he was waiting for clamber out from a taxi and stretch to his fully height. Nnoitra was dressed in black skinny leg jeans and a white untucked shirt. This was one of his more classy wardrobes that he owned.

"Took your bloody time getting here, Stick." Grimmjow said before turning and making his way to the front of the queue. He shot the bouncer a glance and stepped inside with Nnoitra behind him, ignoring the loud protests from the people who were still waiting in the queue for what was probably their thirtieth minute. Serves them right, the delinquents.

"Tch, I had to dodge my crazy neighbour," Nnoitra spat back, ducking his head down to miss the doorway arch. Grimmjow raised one thin blue eyebrow at that. Looks like he wasn't the only one with a psychotic stalker.

Both of the men made their way through the swarming bodies that were grinding against each other obscenely to sit at the bar where they collectively decided to spend at least the next hour at getting plastered.

_Third Person POV._

"And why exactly am I here tonight, Teresa?" An orange haired, scowling teen said questioned as he pushed another overly enthusiastic dancer off from his body. The female in question turned to him, sending her dark, curly locks flying around to settle back over her shoulders, raised an eyebrow before scowling back at him.

"You are here because I was forced to come," She spoke in her slightly accented stern voice, the sound of her rolling the 'r' in some of her words that gave away her foreign birth. "That and I need someone to help me keep an eye on Shiro. You of all people should know what happens when he gets drunk."

Ichigo huffed with slight irritation and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not get Shinji to come then?"

Shockingly green and yellow eyes locked onto his own, "You know that Shinji is just as bad."

That was true. Whenever Shinji got plastered, it usually meant Teresa and him throwing some perverted guy off of the blond, or Shinji off of an equally plastered male. In conclusion, it never ended well.

Teresa sighed and patted him on the shoulder, her eyes sympathetic and understanding, "I know that you are worrying about the exams just as much as me. Just be glad that you don't need to be worrying about maintaining a scholarship and keeping up with rent."

"I know." Ichigo now felt slightly guilty. He was fortunate that his psychotic father paid for his accommodation and schooling fees. Teresa, on the other hand, she had to maintain her High Distinction in all classes and pay for the overly expensive apartment rates. On top of that, she had to study in a different country by herself, no parents to help or comfort her. Yet somehow, she always managed to keep on smiling and help those around her. Ichigo knew that she would make an excellent doctor in the future.

"Oi, King!" Ichigo spun around to see his cousin stumbling over in their direction, already plastered and incoherent, to nearly fall directly onto his face if it weren't to the quick hands of Teresa catching him under the armpits.

"Oh, hey there gorgeous!" Shiro leered, pressing his face close towards her own. She sighed before dumping him onto the ground before walking over to the orange head.

"You want anything to drink, Ichigo?

"Just get me whatever you're having. Nothing too alcoholic." She smiled before walking towards the bar, leaving him with his intoxicated cousin who was slowly picking himself off from the floor. Ichigo sighed and helped Shiro onto his feet. Yes, tonight was to be no different from the other times that he had gone out.

_Third Person POV._

Grimmjow had only just began to weigh up the advantages of getting his lips round the neck of a whisky bottle against the increasingly unbearable friendliness of his new acquaintance, the female bartender that seemed to think that the more that she leant over to flash him an eyeful of her cleavage would persuade him to take up her offer of a free night. If only she knew that she would barking up the wrong tree.

His eyes darted to the left when he caught the sight of a curvaceous female with curly hair stand next to him at the bar and signalled for the bartender. He quickly scanned her body; she was wearing a black dress that flattered her bust and hips nicely and dark high heels. Her face was complemented well with some makeup, but not plastered with it. All in all, she was attractive and obvious foreign. She looked intelligent and fiery.

Too bad he didn't swing that way.

She made no move to talk to him, and blatantly ignored Nnoitra's attempts to gain her attention as she ordered and waited for the drinks to be placed in front of her. He watched as his friend practically molested her with his remaining violet eye as he tried to touch her shoulder. She immediately reacted by grasping his slender wrist and bend it back at a painful angle.

"I suggest that you don't try that in the future, trash," she said before collecting her drinks and merging back into the crowd. Grimmjow felt a shiver run through his body at the mention of 'trash.' That sounded far too similar to a certain raven haired individual that was more than likely going to reprimand him later for his late night drinking.

Grimmjow's eyes followed the back of the woman as she weaved through the gyrating bodies and back over to whoever she had more than likely come in with. A shock of bright orange caught his eye. Grimmjow cocked his head to better see the owner of the shock of orange, only to behold the sight of a beautiful scowling teen who was grasping one of the drinks the foreign woman had brought him. Blue eyes raked down the teen's lithe form, focusing on the slender hips and toned muscles that he could see pressed against the dark shirt that he wore. Grimmjow smirked. Target acquired.

Floating gently back down to earth again after some moments of fantasizing in slightly buzzed state, he pushed himself off from the barstool. Closing his eyes at the rush of blood to his head, Grimmjow closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He kept his head vertical and breathed in and out as he waited for the unpleasant feeling to pass.

Gingerly opening his eyes, he fixed his gaze back onto the orange head who was laughing at something the female had said. The teen's chocolate eyes shone with laughter and happiness, the sight rather breathtaking, if Grimmjow were to be honest with himself. It had been a while since he had seen such a delicious looking prey.

Ignoring the protests from Nnoitra, Grimmjow got up and made his way through the crowd and closed in on the teen that now had turned his back to him. The female who had decked Nnoitra earlier raised an eyebrow at his approaching figure before fixing him with a hardened glare. Grimmjow faltered slightly. This woman was not to be messed with.

He offered a grin and brought his finger up to his lips in the universal sign for 'shh' and continued to approach when she sighed and nodded her head slightly.

He now stood directly behind the oblivious berry who continued to talk animatedly to the foreign woman. Grimmjow leant down slowly till his mouth was near the unsuspecting teen's and let his breath fan out. In the most seductive voice that he could manage, Grimmjow finally spoke.

"What's a delicious little strawberry like you doing all alone without someone to protect you from the big bad panther, huh?"

**End of chapter one.**

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not completely impressed with it, but I felt that I needed to put another chapter out, regardless of the looming exams that are heading towards me at an alarming pace. I can't leave my readers hanging!**

**I will try to update in the near future. I have a major test coming up this Tuesday, so I can probably update after then. Please drop a review to let me know if there is anything that I can improve on, or just let me know your thoughts!**

**~UlquiorraCuatroEspada.**


	3. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of the characters involved in this story excluding an OC that I have introduced. All characters in this story are the legal age limit. No underage sex.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (man on man relations), swearing, stalking, some mature themes. A perverted Grimmjow. An OC. If you do not wish to read the former themes, I suggest that you stop reading this fan fiction now; I don't wish to offend you.**

_Chapter two. The big, bad panther._

_Third Person POV._

"What's a delicious little strawberry like you doing all alone without someone to protect you from the big bad panther, huh?"

Ichigo's back straightened considerably as a breathy voice floated into his ears, a voice that sounded like pure, unadulterated sin; like melted chocolate flowing over caramel.

Ichigo's eyes flittered over to Teresa who had also straightened slightly, but for a different reason as she seemed to be looking past both him and the man who was standing behind him.

The orange head spun around and backed up slightly till he stood directly near the dark haired girl and locked his gaze onto his mysterious whisperer.

_And oh dear god..._

Ichigo's chocolate eyes froze within the depths of shockingly blue eyes which were boring into his own and running down the course of his body. Equally blue hair stood out in a sex hair sort of style; the majority of it pushed back to leave a few locks brushing over his forehead. The man was taller than him by a good head, Ichigo reaching just up to his broad shoulders, which led down to an absolutely amazing body that looked as if it had been carved by the gods itself. The man's smirk widened to show dangerous canines as he noticed Ichigo blatantly checking him out. Screw that, the gods had nothing on this walking wet dream.

"Do ya see something you like there, Berryhead?" That voice and the leering gaze had Ichigo blushing madly and the other man chuckling.

"N-no! I-I mean, I was just...," Ichigo stumbled to find the appropriate words to describe what he had been doing, but it seemed the Adonis had left his quite literally breathless.

Ichigo heard Teresa sigh dramatically from behind him. "Stop teasing the poor boy. He obviously is unable to articulate a sentence right now."

Ichigo growled slightly. Of course Teresa would say something like that in a time like this.

The blue haired man laughed again at Teresa's comment and Ichigo's own reaction. "Well is that so? M'name's Grimmjow, Berry."

A large calloused hand was thrust out in his direction and engulfed the orange head's before he was able to realise that he had too brought his hand out. Grimmjow brought the hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the top. Ichigo felt himself blush deeper.

"My name's Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo managed to choke out once he managed to once again control his breathing.

"Eh, so you really are a berry," the blue hair man smirked. The moment that had once been there was immediately broken at that comment. If there was one thing that Ichigo despised it was being called 'berry', the only thing worse was being called-

"Strawberry!"

Ichigo seethed as the sound of his drunken cousin was heard as he stumbled back over to them, his face split by the large grin that was threatening to devour the remainder of his facial features. The white devil latched himself onto his shoulder and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, his breath laced with the smell of alcohol.

"Fuck off, Shiro!" Ichigo pushed his cousin off of his body and back onto the floor again. Teresa rolled her eyes at the display before turning her attention back to Grimmjow who was watching with an amused grin.

"So what exactly do you want, Blue?" Teresa asked, her eyes fixed straight onto Grimmjow's. They appeared to stare each other off until she relented and smiled slightly. Ichigo shivered slightly. Her smiling usually was not a good thing; it promised immediate pain if she were to be pissed off.

"I just wanted to introduce myself to Ichi here. Nothing more," Grimmjow said as he brought a hand up to rest on his hip in a display that would have seen extremely flamboyant if anyone else would have done it.

Teresa raised an eyebrow. "So you weren't just trying to seduce him?"

Ichigo spluttered and turned to Grimmjow who wasn't looking swayed by his friend's attempts to get him to back off. The man was either here for a real reason- let's say to ask Ichigo out- or was simply extremely persistent. Ichigo hoped that it was the former.

Grimmjow was about to open his mouth to reply when a large hand caught him on the shoulder.

"Yo, Grimm. Why the fuck did ya leave me there?"

_Third Person POV._

Grimmjow grit his teeth in annoyance as Nnoitra made his entrance at an extremely poor point in the conversation. The bastard had the absolute worst timing.

Nnoitra seemed to be completely unaware of this; instead he was focused on the scowling woman who was shooting a nasty glare in both his and Grimmjow's own direction. Shit, this was not good at all.

"Look," Grimmjow started, his shoulders slumping slightly with the exhale of breath. "I just wanted to talk to you. You captivated my attention, that's it. If I were to get something by the end of the night, that would be great, but it wouldn't be the last time you would hear from me."

The female didn't look particularly impressed, although she had stopped glaring at him and instead focused on slapping away Nnoitra's wandering hands that seemed hell bent on grasping her buttocks. Grimmjow quietly cursed his friend's inability to conduct himself with decorum in the presence of a woman.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo's face as he seemed to think about it. In those brief moments of thought, Grimmjow closed the distance between them. "You see, Ichi." He paused when the teen snapped out of his inner world to gaze up at him with expressionistic eyes. "I never let my decent prey go."

He watched the teen swallow loudly and open his mouth a few times and try to say something in reply. He lent in closer so that their faces were mere centimetres away from each other and he could feel the warm breath of the orange head fan over his lips, watching as the red blush deepened over his nose. Ichigo was about to reply when suddenly the teen was pulled out of his reach and pressed against the chest of the female.

"So you say you want Ichigo more than simply one night?" She questioned, her grip on the blushing orange head not relenting in the slightest.

Grimmjow nodded and ignored the perverted whisperings of Nnoitra who was now leaning down to his ear.

"Well," she began, a grin starting to form on her red lips. "I suppose you could ask him out on a date, that way I know for sure that you are serious about dear Ichi here."

Nnoitra leaned down to leer at the female again. "How 'bout you go on a date with me, Gorgeous, that way I can show you just how serious I was being earlier." A dark eyebrow waggled up and down in a suggestive manner as Nnoitra continued to eye rape the female. Grimmjow mentally slapped both himself and his friend; him for being stupid enough to be friends with the pervert and Nnoitra for simply being a pervert.

"Okay," Grimmjow said finally, "why don't the both of you accompany me and this bastard," – a gesture to the pervert who was still leering- "to a business party next week. How does that sound?"

The female raised one eyebrow and looked down at Ichigo who was still blushing madly. She watched him for a moment before releasing him and looking back at the blue haired man.

"Looks like you have a deal. But on one condition," she approached the taller, blue haired man. "You treat him with respect. If I find out or catch wind that you have taken advantage of him or hurt him in any way, shape, or form, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and destroy you."

Grimmjow met her hardened glare. "You don't need to concern yourself with that, woman."

She smiled slightly before nodding her head. She exchanged phone numbers with him before taking the arm of the orange haired teen and pulling him away from the pair of them, leaving both Grimmjow and Nnoitra in the mass of swarming bodies.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" Nnoitra chuckled, his thin frame looking comical as his shoulders jumped up and down a few times. Grimmjow glared at the male who had the audacity to not even look embarrassed with his behaviour.

"Seriously, Nnoitra, are you totally incapable of keeping your hands to yourself?"

Nnoitra turned towards his friend and smirked, bringing his hands up to rest on the back of his neck.

"Just ya wait, Grimm. I'll have that woman begging for me to take her to bed by the end of next week."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Like hell you will."

The two men merged back into the crowd to join the swaying bodies that were still completely hypnotised by the music that was pumping from the large speakers.

Neither noticed the eyes that had been watching their every move.

**End of Chapter two.**

**A/N: There you go, the next chapter completed. I apologise in advance if I am unable to update this week. I have a few important tests that I need to complete before I can even begin to start thinking about writing again. Drop me a review to let me know what you think.**

**I hope that you enjoyed it. Look out for the next chapter.**

**~Ulquiorra Cuatro Espada.**


	4. Chapter three

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of the characters involved in this story excluding an OC that I have introduced. All characters in this story are the legal age limit. No underage sex.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (man on man relations), swearing, stalking, some mature themes. A perverted Grimmjow. An OC. If you do not wish to read the former themes, I suggest that you stop reading this fan fiction now; I don't wish to offend you.**

_Chapter Three. The lost is once again found._

"Hey, wake up! Mate, come on, wake up!"

Shirosaki half-opened one bleary eye and lifted his hand. A long trail of slaver fell from one corner of his mouth and recoiled quite like a yo-yo before the thread snapped and fell onto his lower lip. He wiped his chin clumsily with the back of his hand as he looked around and was unable to comprehend what was happening or where he was. It occurred to him that he may have been in some sort of fight and lost.

Hang on, the great Shirosaki never lost a fight!

So where the fuck was he?

"Come on, up you get," said the man who was standing over him, offering a hand to Shirosaki who shrank back slightly.

"Who the fuck are you?" He spat as he drew one hand in front of his face to block out the blinding light that he had suddenly become aware of. Peeking through the gap between his arm he could see a pale face hidden by a broad brimmed green and white hat.

"My name is Coyote Starrk, bartender of Hueco Mundo,"

Shirosaki suddenly shot up off the ground. He could see a mass of litter surrounding him and the stench of stale alcohol could be smelt.

Shit. Suddenly the location of where he was became blatantly clear.

"That bitch left without me!"

_Meanwhile on the opposite side of town..._

"So do you really want to meet this guy, Ichigo? Teresa asked as she strolled around the room picking up the clothing that he had thrown precariously around the room earlier when he had been trying to select an outfit for clubbing.

Ichigo thought for a moment. _The man was attractive...and he didn't seem overly touchy feely. _

"He seems nice enough," Ichigo brought one slender finger to his lip and comically pondered for a brief moment. "I mean he didn't offer me 'a night of pleasure', or anything weird like that." Ichigo smirked as the female sent a rather withering death glare that would have left any lesser person as a mere grease spot on the ground. The orange head chuckled as he recalled _that _particular time. The both of them had entered their biology class for the first time and within the space of ten minutes their teacher, Ichimaru-sensei, propositioned the female to join him for a night on the town and a bottle of wine back at his apartment. Not to go into excessive detail, but Ichimaru never did get his fantasy and still takes every opportunity to flirt with Teresa. That and touch her hair.

That man seemed to have some strange affinity with her hair.

The female frowned as she also recalled the memory before shuddering. "Let us never mention that occurrence ever again. I fear that I shall have nightmares."

Ichigo suppressed his chuckle in favour of smirking again. "Not my fault if you attract perverts."

"Oh shut up, Strawberry," Teresa paused as she rearranged the clothes in her arms and looked at Ichigo pointedly. "Joking aside, are you sure?"

Ichigo looked over at her with a slightly apprehensive expression. _She must be speaking in riddles again. _His mind raced to find a possible subtext to the question. He gave her a malevolent stare but she gazed impassively back- Teresa was never frightened by his scowls or dark looks and knew that if she simply remained reasonable and rational and didn't agitate unnecessarily she would eventually win.

"What? Are you serious?" Ichigo asked, after a couple of minutes' sighing and staring.

The female's thin brow rose and a slight smirk tugged up the corners of her lips. "I gather that you wish to see Grimmjow again."

Ichigo was reminded of the talks that his father would rarely give him when he had done something wrong as a child. The calmness and reasonableness, the emotional control, the ridding non sequiturs that clearly hinted at something bigger to come. It was obvious that she had the upper hand, so why didn't she just finish him off so he could simply die of embarrassment?

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, he seems alright."

Teresa watched him for some moment before sighing and continuing to tidy up his mess. "If you want to, I won't stop you. Just be careful, alright?"

There was a brief moment of silence before the sound of blaring rock music filled the air. Ichigo looked confused for a brief moment before smiling knowingly as Teresa brought her mobile out from her handbag and brought it to her ear.

"_Pronto," _She said in an uncharacteristically bubbly voice as she smirked back at a giggling Ichigo.

"WHY THE HELL DID YA LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Oh, hello there, Shiro. What motivates you to call me at such an ungodly hour?"

"YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME!"

The look of miserable persecution on Ichigo's face suddenly lifted as he jumped up and smiled brightly at his friend as she talked rapidly with Shirosaki. A huge wave of satisfaction began to wash through his body, his teeth glinting the glare of the lamp that sat in the corner of the room. Teresa hung up with a final 'call a cab!' before she turned to look at Ichigo who was smiling brightly. The smiler was exhilarated and giddy- a release of the torment that he had just endured earlier at University- and Teresa found it hard not to be infected by such obvious joy and smiled fleetingly.

"It's good that you're smiling again, Ichi," Teresa said as she gave him a brief hug and walking briskly to the door, handbag in hand as well as her mobile. She paused as before she opened the door to look back at her friend who was looking at her slightly confused. "I haven't seen that smile in a long time."

With that, Teresa went through the door quietly, only the sound of the door shutting softly any indication that she had left. Ichigo sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling for a while, simply letting his memories of the day wash over him and process probably.

A small smile broke out on his face as he recalled the devilishly handsome man he had met.

_Grimmjow..._

If Ichigo hadn't consumed so much alcohol in the previous hour or so before, he probably would have slapped himself across the face for acting so much like a love struck schoolgirl.

But with the pleasant buzz still pulsing through his body, Ichigo couldn't honestly bring himself to care.

_The next day. Normal POV._

Grimmjow loved his life at the moment. Not only had he secured a date with the sexy orange head, but he had somehow also managed to dodge Ulquiorra's usual lectors about binge drinking and the dangers of unprotected sex, or whatever it was that the shorter man tended to drone on about when he was motivated enough.

The man seriously needed to get laid.

The blue haired man thought back to the pretty female who was with his delectable Berry last night and a cruel smirk twisted his lips. Oh, now that could be an interesting form of revenge...

"Oi, what's with that look, Grimm?" The lanky body of Nnoitra lumbered into his office and plonked down into the overly uncomfortable chairs that the entire floor was forced to use. Damn Ulquiorra and his rants about appropriate posture. Couldn't that relax for more than a second? That and smile...

"Eh, Grimm?"

Grimmjow peered back at his colleague. "What?"

Nnoitra propped his arms back behind his head and studied his blue haired companion. "What ya thinkin' about? Not tha little Berry, are ya?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. There was no way that the bean pole had travelled two floors to simply talk with him about his delicious berry. No, there was definitely something in it for the taller male. "Don't you have work that you are meant to be doing or something? You know, like the rest of us."

"Eh," Nnoitra smirked, "That's why I have Tesla. He does all that boring shit that I can't be bothered doing."

Grimmjow opened to make a snide remark about Nnoitra's lack of contribution to the company when suddenly the very raven haired man that he had been trying to avoid the entire morning entered his office carrying a small black briefcase in one hand and a few files in the other. The man looked as if he hadn't got a decent sleep in a while. Not that Grimmjow would comment on the fact, though. He liked his job and didn't really want the other thinking that he actually gave a shit about the raven.

Cause honestly, he didn't. He didn't honestly give a shit what the emo did, as long as it didn't affect him or his time with the Berry.

"Grimmjow, Nnoitra," Ulquiorra spoke in that dreadfully monotonous voice as he nodded briefly at the two of them. Grimmjow grunted a reply while Nnoitra simply 'tch'd' in the smaller's general direction before fiddling with his phone that he had seemed to pull out of nowhere. Grimmjow watched as the pale man set down the briefcase and files before turning to him and hlding his gaze.

"Have you been drinking recently?"

Oh crap. Maybe he hadn't dodged that particular bullet after all.

"Uh...no?" Grimmjow mentally slapped himself for that. Could he possibly incriminate himself any further or was he simply feeling self destructive lately? Both men watched as a slight tick formed on the smaller male's face- the only sign that he had ever shown that he was angry, or in this case, enraged.

Ulquiorra was not the best person to annoy. Especially not when the man hadn't gotten any. Which was all the time.

**A/N: I's sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but education has been a real bitch lately. I apologise that there was little interaction between Grimm and the ever adorable Ichi-berry, but I felt that it was necessary to have a filler chapter.**

**Please review!**


End file.
